


TikTok pranks Part 2!

by bethrio



Series: YouTube AU [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Youtube AU, tiktok pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: Beth 'pranks' her boyfriend again using ideas from TikTok.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: YouTube AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817173
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165





	TikTok pranks Part 2!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/50368775127/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/50368614231/in/dateposted-public/)

[Shot of Beth recording on her phone in a car.]

Beth: Hi guys and welcome back to my channel! You can probably see that I’m recording on my phone and I’m in my car instead of my office and that’s because I’m doing a part 2 to my video where I pulled TikTok pranks on my boyfriend! It got really popular and so much love so I thought, why not do another one! Some of these aren’t pranks, just general videos I found on TikTok but whatever you guys get the picture! Enjoy!

[CUT.]

[Shot of Beth winking at the camera as she places it down on the couch. Can audibly hear her walk away and her text message alert goes off a number of times.]

[The shot quickly changes as Rio picks up the phone and looks curiously at it, when he notices it’s recording him he bursts out laughing.]

[He puts his middle finger up to the camera and then places the phone back down.]

[CUT.]

[Shot of Beth hiding her phone as she records Rio who's in the kitchen making a drink.]

Beth: Hey babe?

Rio: Mmm.

Beth: I feel like you could have been nicer to me today.

[Rio stops making his drink and leans his back against the kitchen counter, he raises an eyebrow at her.]

Rio: Oh really?

Beth: Yeah.

Rio: ‘Cause I thought I was being nice when I made you breakfast in bed this morning. And when I put up that new shelf in your office. Guess that wasn’t me being nice, huh?

[Audibly Beth laughs before propping the camera up.]

[Beth now in shot goes up to Rio and wraps her arms around his shoulders.]

Beth: I’m joking! It was a prank. You were very nice to me today and I appreciate it.

[Beth leans up and kisses him. Rio kisses her back before pulling back.]

Rio: You might appreciate it but imma need further proof you actually do.

Beth: Oh is that right?

[Beth grins and Rio nods before kissing her again.]

[CUT.]

[Shot of Rio lying down in bed and typing on his phone. Beth moves her phone to her bedside table and props it up.]

Beth: So I was thinking of starting an onlyfans.

Rio: No.

[Caption on video: He really said “no❤️”😂😭]

Beth: Why not?

[Rio puts his phone down and looks at her.]

Rio: Why you wanna do that, huh?

[He pillows his chin on his hand and waits for her to reply.]

Beth: I dunno—I guess it’ll be a good experience to have?

Rio: Oh really?

[Beth shifts not knowing how to respond and Rio keeps watching her highly amused.]

Rio: Cause the other day you said no to a company who wanted you to model lingerie for them on your channel but an onlyfans account is much better.

Beth: Well I mean it’s—

Rio: Get an onlyfans but I’m being your only subscriber.

[Beth laughs and Rio watches her with a smile on his face.]

Rio: It’d be nice to have a treat from you.

Beth: Oh because I don’t treat you enough?

Rio: I’ve never got enough of you.

[Beth laughs and leans down to kiss Rio. She moves to pull away but before she can Rio pulls her into his lap.]

Rio: Just confirming, you aren’t making an onlyfans are you?

Beth: No.

Rio: Can I still request sexy pictures though?

Beth: Oh my god—

[CUT.]

[Caption on the video: Send you boyfriend a risky text / photo in front of his family.]

[Shot of Rio talking to some of his cousins and friends. Beth hides the camera a little bit more from her seat on the outside couch.]

[Audibly you can hear Rio’s phone go off and you can see him continue to talk as he reaches for his phone.]

[He quickly swipes it open and reads the message Beth sent to him.]

[Rio bites his lip and then rolls shoulders before glancing at her. He excuses himself and then walks towards her.]

Beth: You did request more pictures from me.

Rio: Let’s go.

Beth: The parties just started though!

Rio: Yeah and another one just started ‘cause of your little pictures so let’s go.

[Rio hauls her up and Beth giggles as he waits no time as he pulls her towards the house.]

[Shot changes of a blurry floor as Beth walks with Rio.]

Beth: Oh my god we’re not going in your childhood bedroom Rio—

[CUT.]

[Shot of Rio on his phone next to Beth.]

Beth: Can I look at your phone for a second?

Rio: Why?

[Rio frowns but passes it over anyway.]

Beth: Thanks. Love you.

[Rio frowns again and looks at her.]

Rio: Love you too? What are you doing?

[Rio notices the camera and rolls his eyes chuckling.]

Rio: Luckily I deleted the texts from my other girlfriend before I gave it to you.

[Beth kicks him in his thigh causing Rio to chuckle.]

Beth: You’re so funny.

Rio: Oh I know, Mami.

[Rio reaches for her leg and drags her towards him causing Beth to squeal.]

[CUT.]

[Shot of Rio jumping out his car and Beth waiting in the passenger seat.]

[Rio walks to the front of the car waiting for Beth to join him.]

Beth: I’m waiting for him to open my door for me.

[Rio turns around and looks at Beth still in the car with a curious look on his face.]

[He walks towards her car door and opens it for her.]

Rio: What’s wrong? You good?

Beth: Yep. Thanks, baby.

[Beth hops out and Rio laughs.]

Rio: Oh you were waiting on me were you?

Beth: Yep.

Rio: Sorry for being late, princess.

[Beth reaches up and kisses his cheek.]

Beth: It’s okay, you’re forgiven. Love you.

[Rio laughs and shakes his head.]

Rio: Love you too.

[CUT.]

[Shot of Beth using the front facing camera.]

Beth: Oh my god he’s so hot.

[Audibly off camera.]

Rio: Who?

Beth: Wow, he looks really good.

Rio: Who the [BEEP] you talking about? Elizabeth!

[Rio falls on the couch next to her and looks at her phone. When he spots himself he shakes his head.]

Rio: You [BEEP] annoying, you know that?

[Beth leans into his side chuckling at his reaction.]

Beth: You’re so handsome.

[CUT.]

[Shot of Rio’s side profile as Beth pretends to be on the phone.]

Beth: Hi! I can’t right now I’m with my friend.

[Rio looks away from the road and glances over at Beth.]

Rio: Oi.

Beth: Yeah, I’m sorry I’d love to but I’m with my friend.

Rio: I’m your boyfriend, mami. The [BEEP] you calling me your friend for?

[Audibly you can hear Beth laugh.]

Beth: Yeah that’s my friend. He says Hi.

Rio: Didn’t say [BEEP] apart from the fact that I’m your boyfriend. Tell your little friend that. I ain’t tryna go back stages, ma.

Beth: Only forward from here?

Rio: Obviously. You gonna tell ‘em?

Beth: It’s a prank! I’m only joking.

Rio: You better be.

[CUT.]

[Shot of Rio leaning against Beth’s legs drawing patterns on her thigh as he scrolls on his phone.]

Beth: Can you believe we’ve been dating for 4 years?

Rio: Yeah it’s crazy.

[Beth zooms in on his face and catches the moment Rio realises what she said. He stops his hand and looks at her.]

Rio: We’ve been dating for 6 years, Elizabeth.

Beth: No we’ve been dating for 4 years.

[Rio pinches her causing Beth to yelp.]

Rio: No it’s been 6 years. You just randomly forget 2 years?

Beth: Are you sure?

[Rio pinches her again.]

Rio: I’m sure.

Beth: Oh alright. I’m sorry.

[Rio hums and lies back down.]

Beth: Love you.

Rio: Don’t try and suck up now. You forgot how long we’ve been dating for.

[Beth laughs and moves to kiss Rio.]

Beth: I’m sorry it was for prank! I know how long it’s been.

Rio: It ain’t gonna be for much longer if you keep pranking me.

Beth: Oh you gonna leave me? I guess I better start that onlyfans then so I can find a new boyfriend.

Rio: You ain’t funny, Elizabeth.

Beth: My 6 million subscribers think I am.

[Rio throws his head back laughing.]

[CUT.]

[Caption on the video] Rating my boyfriend throughout the day!

[Caption] 10000/10 wake me up with many kisses!

[Shot of Rio kissing Beth's face as she giggles and turns her face to the left. She zooms in on Rio’s face as he continues to kiss her. Beth smiles at the camera.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] 1348287/10❤️❤️ made me breakfast shirtless🥰

[Shot of Rio frying bacon in the kitchen and then turning towards Beth and smiling.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] 5/10 being very clingy when i’m trying to get ready:(

[Shot of Rio cuddling Beth from behind as she tries to curl her hair. He notices her recording and pouts, moving to bury his face in her hair.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] -10/10 is leaving me for a business meeting://

[Shot of Rio walking towards his G-Wagon and laughing when he notices Beth recording him.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] 10/10 brought me a coffee back❤️

[Shot Beth drinking her coffee and Rio comes into frame and kisses her cheek.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] 9999/10 watching my reality TV shows with me😌

[Shot of Rio against Beth’s chest as she runs her nails over his head.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] 100000/10 gave me a foot massage👌🏻

[Shot of Rio massaging Beth’s foot as she lies down in bed in her pyjamas.]

[CUT.]

[Caption] to high of a number/10 drove me to get some yarn at midnight and opened my door for me😌🥰

[Shot of Rio opening the car door and helping Beth in and then cutting to a side profile of Rio as he drives. Shot changes to Beth as she smiles at a camera very happily.]

[CUT.]

[Shot of Beth swerving Rio’s kiss as she walks away.]

Beth: Bye! Love you!

Rio: Oi! Give me a kiss.

Beth: Bye!

Rio: Elizabeth!

[Can audibly hear Beth laugh and walk a little faster before she gets spun around and Rio kisses her.]

Rio: Don’t be rude.

[Beth giggles as Rio continues to plant kisses on her face.]

Beth: Okay! Okay! I’m sorry.

[Beth kisses him back.]

Beth: Happy now?

Rio: Very.

[CUT.]

Beth: That’s all for the video today guys! As always thank you for the support! If you have more suggestions, comment them below!

[Audibly in the background.]

Rio: Don’t send her [BEEP]. Am I gonna be getting a check for all my appearances?

Beth: Nope. See you next time guys!

Rio: I want some money for my suffering.

Beth: How about I make those brownies you like instead?

[Beth flips the camera so it’s on Rio who's debating the offer.]

Rio: Alright. Next time I’m getting a check though.

Beth: Sure.

[Beth flips the camera and winks.]

[CUT.]


End file.
